The present invention relates to window and door coverings, and more particularly to window and door coverings with acoustical materials that block transmission of sound and absorb sound energy.
Windows and doors permit a large amount of sound energy to pass through a building or from one area of a building to another, compared with the solid walls and roofs. Window and door coverings, such as shutters and blinds, are used for a variety of reasons; they have been used for decorative purposes, to provide thermal insulation against heat and cold, and to block the transmission of sunlight.
Existing methods for insulating windows and doors against sound transmission involve expensive, unattractive, and inconvenient modifications, such as adding windows on top of windows, multiple doors in a vestibule arrangement, or permanently installed window “plugs” that are not operable and cannot be easily removed and re-installed. Existing methods use lightweight materials that do not provide sufficient noise reduction in situations where traffic, aircraft, and other noises are occurring exterior to a building. Existing methods address either sound blocking or sound absorption rather than providing both characteristics simultaneously.
With the ever-increasing population density throughout the world, and especially in urban and suburban areas, an improved approach to sound reduction using window and door coverings is necessary. This invention provides sound reduction and absorption in various embodiments that allow for operability, ease of installation, and a variety of aesthetic choices for both new construction and retrofit applications, to allow for quieter, more pleasant living, sleeping, and working environments within buildings.